


crumbs of illusions

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Uchiha Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: Sarada uchiha tiene mala suerte





	1. 1).....Recuerdos

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   **Recuerdos del pasado ...**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hacer 1 año atras**
> 
>  
> 
> **Cuando sarada..Tenia 15 ... años**
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**Esa noche llovía de forma intensa ...** _
> 
> __
> 
> _**rayos caian alrededor de la mansión uchiha .....** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**En el interior del hogar uchiha ......** _
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Narradora prov:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>                 **Los gritos ahogados de una niña rezonaban por la habitación .....**
> 
> **Sasuke uchiha intentaba callar los gritos de su hija con sus besos ...**
> 
>  
> 
> **Metiendo su lengua en el interior de su delicada boca .....**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

-Padre ... no lo hagáis **prestados sarada intentando liberar el fuerte cuerpo de su padre ...**

 

 

**_La gruesa polla de sasuke rasgaba la virginidad de sarada ...._ **

 

**_Ella se restorcia de dolor ... y placer ... una sensacion rara para ella ..._ **

 

 

 

Sarada .... Eres Mia **-susurraba sasuke**  

**Embistiendola ... aun mas fuerte ....**

**Enterrandose en su pequeño y apretado coño ....**

 

 

-porque haces esto ... padre ... **? -pregunto sarada entre gemidos ....**

El Clan uchiha siempre fue algo incestuoso ..... _**-respondio sasuke**_

_**Lamiendo el cuello de Sarada** _

_**Marcando su cuello con sus dientes** _

_**Dejando .... marcas .... y chupetones que se extedian en su pecho plano ...** _

 

 

"No quiero ... tener bebes papá ..." dijo Sarada..A..su padre casi llorando...

 

 

 

-dijiste que me ayudaría a reconstruir el Clan uchiha ....... Sarada ... una verdadera uchiha cumple sus palabras. **...** **dijo sasuke ... sujetando su torso desnudo ... alineando sus caderas .... sacando su polla y sumergiendo otra vez en lo caliente de sus entrañas .....**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitulo 2..presente..

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Narradora prov:**

 

 

 

 

Sarada ... cariño es hora de comer **....- Dijo Sakura uchiha llamando a su hija ... Sarada**

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Sarada ... uchiha..por su lado estaba bajando de las escaleras ...._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Mas cansada que nunca ....._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Aburrida ..... y con mucha hambre .._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Sarada ansiosa ... cogio una silla y se sento ....._ **
> 
>  
> 
>  

Sarada ... Te dejo .... La Comida En El microondas ..... Tengo Que ir de Misión ... a..sunagakure **-dijo ..** ** **Sakura UCH** iha**

**Cogiendo su bolsa llena de ropa y su**

**Uniforme .... y llaves ... de la casa ... uchiha ....**

 

 

Mamá cuánto..tiempo vas a estar

De mision. ?? .. **..- pregunto Sarada ... triste con la idea de pasar la semana. sola como un perro ...**

 

 

1 Mes cariño ... no te preocupes ... tu tio Naruto ... Dijo que puedes ir a tu casa ... y ... te dejo dinero ... y las llaves en el cajón de la derecha. **.-dijo Sakura antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse**

 

 

 

**_Dejando a una Sarada mas deprimida ... que nunca ..._ **

****

 

 

... **_Sarada No tenia Hambre ..._**

**_No tenia sueños ..._ **

**_Tenia deseos de suicidarse ..._ **

**_Tenia los delgados de beber ... veneno_ **

 

Aleja esos pensamientos.- **dijo Sarada.**

**Hablando en voz alta ...**

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

_**Al dia siguiente .... en la noche ...** _

__

__

**Naruto Prov:**

 

 

 

> _Fui a la Mansion uchiha a visitar a Sarada ... por exigencia previa de sakura .... la cual estaria fuera por 1 mes ....._
> 
>  
> 
> _Toque la puerta ... 1. O 3 veces y como no habria nadie ...._
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **_Busque la forma de meterme otro lado ..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Por suerte encontre una ventana abrierta ..._ **
> 
> ****

 

**_Uso una pequeña cantidad_ **

**_de mi_ **

**_Chrakas me ..subi por un albol y entre ..._ **

**_A lo que parecia una .. habitación ......_ **

****

**_Esperen es la habitación de sarada ..._ **

****

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**NARRADORA PROV:**

 

 

 

> _sarada estaba tan cansada ..._
> 
> _habia estado estudiando técnicas de control de chakras ... a la vez que escuchaba música ... con sus audífonos ..._
> 
>  
> 
>  

Nesesitaba un buen baño con agua caliente ..

 

 

Asi que antes de entrar a su habitación

Decidio quitarse la ropa ...

 

Quedando ..completamente desnuda ..

 

 

-Vamos Sarada .Un baño con agua caliente y algo de música ... es lo que necesitas ... para evitar la depresión ... **\- se dijo a si mismo ... Sarada en voz baja ...**

 

 

**Sarada no se molesta en encender la luz de su habitación ...**

**Decidio buscar a tientas toalla ...**

**Para el baño ....**

 

**... por lo que las busco en el cajón de la parte baja..de su armario ....**

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**NARUTO PROV:**

 

 

 

No lo podia Creer .... Sarada estaba desnuda .....

 

No sabia si decirle ... o quedarme en silencio ...

 

Si sarada .... te descubre que la vida es sagrada y queda como un pervertido .. **.- le dijo Kurama**

 

Maldita sea ... es hermosa. **..- penso Naruto al verla en una posion de perrito .... (en cuatro patas) ...**

 

 

-

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**NARRADORA..PROV:**

 

_Sarada...No encontraba la Madita Toalla_ **  
**

 

_Como mierda me voy  a_ _bañar_

_sin mi toalla verde...._

 

_Sarada.....sintio de pronto....unas grandes manos sujetando sus caderas_

_Ella intento a atacar sl sujeto...pero...no pudo resistir su agarre de hierro.._

 

_El dedo grueso ...se sumergio en su pequeño...coño.._

 

_Sarada queria ...matar al hombre...._

 

_Pero no podia girarse....para_

_Verle la cara....._

_Sarada...queria liberarse...._

 

_Pero fue imposible....._

 

_Entonces.....la gruesa polla de_

_Aquel ....hombre_

_La atravesó_

_Era tan caliente..._

_Tan grande y gruesa......_

 

_Ella no podia...resistir los gemidos que salian de su garganta..._

 

_Era tan bueno......_

_Sentir una...polla....tan grande_

 

_Sentia como esa polla en su interior.._

 

_Era una polla mas grande...que la de su padre...._

 

_Sarada...dejo de resistir...y se dejo guiar...._

 

_El del semen de hombre se sentia tan caliente...._

 

_Entonces...su sharingan se activo...._

_Sarada lo pudo ver...._

 

_El hobre en realidad....era Naruto Uzumaki....._

 

_Hokage..Sama-dijo Sarada.._

_Poniendo sus manos en su rostro_

 

_Entonces Naruto...La beso..._

 

_sarada...correspondio a ese beso tan caliente...._

 

_Tan caliente...tan bueno...._

 

_Casi parecia un sueño Humedo.._

 

 

 

 


End file.
